Ósculo
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Anna e Yoh han decidido tomar un paseo, después de todo la oportunidad de estar solos por un rato se ha visto posible al fin. Sin embargo no todo sale como ellos lo han planeado, más que nada por la intervención de Hao. Advertencias: Posibles Spoiler si no has leído el manga. La historia se sitúa dentro del pequeño arco de la aventura de Hanna.


Se habían detenido en _"Riya Village"_ junto a la parada de autobús un pequeño puesto de comida se encontraba, pensó Yoh que sería un agradable lugar para tomar un descanso antes de retomar camino a las aguas termales de funbari.

Después de todo los momentos en los cuales ambos pudieran estar solos eran escasos, Amidamaru, su fiel amigo y compañero ahora mismo se encontraba en una misión muy importante junto a su hijo; Hanna.

La misión que su esposa le encomendó; buscar parte de su antiguo equipo. Tanto para Tamao y Ryou el hecho de imponerle tal tarea a sus escasos 4 años parecía una total locura. Sin embargo Yoh lo comprendía, los sentimientos de Anna con respeto al futuro que les deparaba.

A sabiendas de lo que significaba la espera, pensó que tal vez salir de la posada no sería tan mala idea, un simple paseo que les llevo hasta _"Riya Village"_ tras sentir una presencia un tanto familiar.

Sin saberlo se habían alejado tanto de lo que llamaron hogar, y con ello habían llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez no podrían llegar a tiempo para recibir a Hanna tras su regreso, pero en ese momento bajo los rayos del sol y el cielo azul Yoh no pudo evitar pensar que era un agradable día.

_"Tal vez alguien está de buen humor"_ pensó, pero en ese instante sus palabras llegaron en un fugaz recuerdo en medio de las luces brillantes de _"Los grandes espíritus"_ ahí, a un lado de él le escuchó pedir una vez; _"—Yoh necesito tú ayuda"_

Abriendo los ojos en par al haber creído escuchar su voz cual susurro no pudo evitar voltear a los lados sin ver nada, solo a Anna regresando con ambos platos de Dango, la falda rosa larga bajo la blusa negra le hicieron sonreír, hace tanto tiempo que Anna no usaba ropa tan informal para salir desde que ambos se habían casado.

Aún más tras su embarazo, el cual causó sorpresa para todos sus más allegados siendo que nunca lograron notar algún cambio radical en su cuerpo hasta ya encontrarse en la recta final de este, siendo que la chica solo usaba vestidos sueltos y Kimonos lo cual disimulo su estado, además su complexión ayudo a disimularlo.

Aquello era algo fresco sin lugar a dudas entre el desconcierto que siempre fue su día a día.

—Gracias —expreso al tomar el plato. Anna no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a tomar asiento en el extremo opuesto de este.

Preparado para dar el primer bocado, se encontró con el hecho de no poder saborear la comida, puesto que ahora se encontraba en medio de los cientos de miles de almas que conformaban _"Los grandes espíritus"_ y en la cima el trono se encontraba vacío.

Llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón naranja dejo escapar un suspiro.

Anna de seguro se enojará por esto.

‡ ‡

—¡Esto es realmente bueno! —sonrió tras dar el primer bocado, no esperó respuesta alguna, es más se dedicó a contemplar la vista que ofrecía el lugar donde ambos se encontraban. La brisa del verano revolvió ambas cabelleras. Anna seguía en silencio, sabía que ella no era de hablar a la ligera, en parte aquello le agradaba siendo que ambos eran _"similares"_ después de todo.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que ambos terminaron el pequeño refrigerio. —Creo que debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo para...

— Basta de bromas, ¿Dónde está Yoh?

—¿Ah que te refieres?

—Sabes bien a que me refiero.

—Para haber enviado a tu único hijo solo por las calles de Japón pareces más preocupada por tu esposo.

—Hanna está bien, está bajo el cuidado de Amidamaru, además tiene a Ryou y a Tamao.

—Eh Yoh es un adulto y puede cuidarse solo allá arriba —apunto con el dedo índice el cielo.

—No puedo creer que Yoh dejara que ganaras —expreso con molestia cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabias lo que significaba ganar... Yoh no tenía el valor de dejarte sola.

—Tks...

—Es un agradable día... Aunque estos días de paz y tranquilidad pronto cambiaran —suspiro.

—El torneo...

—¿Estas feliz con ello? —se giró a verla.

—¿Eso importa?

—Es tu hijo ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar con él?

—Él no es un simple niño y lo sabes bien Hao.

—Es verdad, a su edad nosotros nos encontrábamos en medio del propio caos que tratamos de calmar.

—Aun así —le interrumpió— ¿Lograste lo que deseaste?

—Ser Shaman King es completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez imagine.

—Y para lograr tu meta real necesitas que tu equipo gane...—dijo perspicaz.

—Es verdad, necesitó al hijo que engendraste con Yoh. Es tu sangre lo que le da algo único a ese niño, no es un Shaman de sangre _"pura"_ como el descendiente de la dinastía Tao, pero el poder que ha heredado Hanna de ti es impresionante... Además él tiene tus ojos, eso le da puntos extras a su ferocidad. Y antes de que pienses en golpearme —señalo— recuerda este es el cuerpo de tu esposo.

—¿Quién diría que el Rey de los Shamanes tendría que recurrir a trucos baratos? ¿Dónde quedó su honor mi _"alteza"_?

—Bien, el trato fue hecho desde hace tiempo, después de todo por ese motivo ustedes no pueden estar con Hanna tanto tiempo. ¿No queremos que pase lo de esa vez? —declaro mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—Hum, ¿Realmente crees que Hanna morirá tan fácilmente? —refuto sin mirarle, prefería escuchar el estruendo de las aguas termales de funbari antes de oír a Hao con la voz de Yoh al estar en su cuerpo. Que se dejase usar como una simple posesión de almas, era patético, ya vería Yoh a su regreso.

—No lo sé, aun no puede controlar su poder, ni tu lograste hacerlo del todo, sin embargo con la guía adecuada él podría...

—Ser tu As en el torneo —completo, la conversación desde un inició no tenía razón de ser, pero Hao siempre había sido egoísta, haciendo lo que le venía en gana.

—En parte, aún tengo a otros prospectos. Además revivir a la gente es tan agotador hasta para un dios —dramatizó.

—Como sea, si ya sabes lo acordado ¿Por qué venir tan repentinamente? —fue directo a la diana del asunto, no necesitaba más de esto.

—Hanna morirá, otra vez, al igual que lo que queda de esa aldea Apache. Y ahí encontraras a tu sucesora —declaro, ahora se encontraban frente a frente. Anna no podía huir esta vez.

—Entonces... Ya han empezado a moverse. Patético, temerle a un simple niño —sonrió.

—¿Que puedo decir? La abuela Asakura hizo bien en elegir a la prometida de Yoh, mis antecesores parecen temer a esta extraña mezcla, después de todo el poder de crear Onis* no se ha visto desde hace 500 años.

—Parece que el destino te sonríe. Como sí todo volviese a su origen. El único hombre que tenía tal poder alguna vez llevo el nombre de _"Hao"_ el mismo Hao que mato despiadadamente hasta que en su soledad dividió su alma en dos.

—Y aunque Yoh debía nacer para contrarrestar mi soledad se enamoró de la mujer que tiene el mismo rostro que... —tomo su mentón.

—Pero yo no soy esa mujer —expreso sin apartar la vista, Hao podría tener el título que tuviera y eso no cambiara el hecho de que seguía viéndolo como a un niño pequeño y llorón— Lo viste ¿No? En el carruaje de las animas. Ella te estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo.

Solo unos segundos bastaron para comprender aquella sensación que le llevo hasta _"esto"_ sin importar el tiempo Anna era Anna, ella tal vez junto con Yoh nunca le tendrían miedo, sin contar claro la extraña existencia de Opacho.

Sin poder evitar reír recordó su encuentro, a lo largo de toda su existencia solo dos mujeres se atrevieron a alzar su mano y encestar un golpe, la primera su madre, la segunda se había casado con su hermano menor.

—De recordarlo hasta puedo sentir el golpe otra vez —rio.

—Puedo ayudarte a recordar más ¿Sabes? —sonrió.

—En realidad lo que yo que quiero es... —acerco su rostro al de ella, aun así Anna no retrocedió, su carácter no le permitía doblegarse a pesar de reconocer sus intenciones.

—Imposible —sentenció.

Hao desde hace tiempo lo había reconocido, su derrota contra ella. Soltando su mentón se separó de ella dándole la espalda. —Lo sé, por ello deben darse prisa y decidir.

—¿Nos estas dando la oportunidad de escapar? —expreso Anna, en voz denotaba la burla.

—No realmente. Después de todo aceptaste _"esto"_ por una buena razón ¿No es así?

—Mis razones no te incumben —respondió fastidiada— pero ten por seguro que nos debes _"una" _a Yoh y a mí al prestarte la fuerza de nuestro hijo en este absurdo juego que ya tiene ganador. —Hao no pudo evitar reír, bajando la guardia ante la tranquilidad no notó que Anna se había acercado hasta él hasta que al girarse se topó con su rostro y sus manos en el cuello de su camisa, su ceño se encontraba fruncido, ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia sin lugar a dudas — ahora trae a Yoh de vuelta.

—Sí, si _"Anna la Itako"_ —se zafó de su agarre para darle la espalda. —Yoh sí que tiene una esposa _"singular"_ —soltó— tal vez Tamao hubiera sido...

—¡¿Ha?¡ ¡¿Que... —quiso reclamar, pero no pudo hacerlo ante el tacto de los labios que le apresaron.

Solo el sonido del impacto de la cachetada que acertó a dar fue lo que calló el canto de los grillos en aquel verano caluroso que empezaba en Japón. De pronto aquel ruido había sido reemplazado por el quejido de Yoh quien regresaba a su cuerpo. Mientras tanto Hao imperceptible regresaba a _"Los grandes espíritus"_ y en su faz una sonrisa que parecía imperecedera asomaba.

Al menos esta vez el marcador podría declarar la victoria para él, aunque reconocía que esta no duraría, después de todo pronto se volverían a ver, aunque en esa ocasión no sería en un tan agradable día.

_Oni* traducción de demonio en japonés._

* * *

_**Pequeño headcon sobre los sucesos del final de Shaman King con respecto a Shaman King Flowers y el inicio de Shaman King Súper Star.**_

_**Como sabrán en la recta final de Shaman King aparecen ciertos "spoliers" sobre el futuro de los protagonistas, solo una serie de hojas cortas dónde se ve a un niño yendo a una "misión" encargada por "Tamao" la cual consiste en ir por parte de los integrantes del equipo de Yoh conociendo así lo que paso con el grupo en el futuro tras la "batalla" final.**_

_**Al final se revela que ese niño es hijo de Yoh y Anna a quienes no vemos cuando Hanna regresa a casa y se topa con ellos llegando de un viaje (por ello que solo de viera a Tamao y a Ryou).**_

_**Dentro de Shaman King Flowers si bien se quedó inconcluso y solo genero más dudas que respuestas con este nuevo torneo entre los equipos de los antecesores del Shaman King, fue tras el inicio de Súper Star que en cierto modo empezaron a encajar algunos diálogos interponiéndose entre sí.**_

_**Siendo el inicio cargado de nostalgia al ver a Hao en el trono del Shaman King junto a Yoh, ambos de la misma edad cuando participaron, pidiendo otra vez su colaboración.**_

_**Lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez Yoh y Anna saben más de lo que aparentan, después de todo esta sería la segunda vez que Hanna moría, la primera vez había sido con ellos tras ser perseguidos, y de ahí que Hao les reviviera solo porque no quería que revelaran o hablaran sobre el terrible suceso que vivió (cuando se reencontró con su madre, ya saben cómo Hao es de orgulloso). En fin no es de ocultar que Hao sintió en Anna "algo" en parte por su poder que es similar al suyo o al menos lo fue, también por el hecho de que se pareciera a la mujer que más amo en este caso su madre. Sin embargo Anna ya había encontrado a Yoh. Si bien me gusta el shipp de Hao x Anna, comprendo por qué Anna eligió a Yoh por sobre todo, siendo que posiblemente podría haberse quedado viuda tras ir al continente de Mu.**_

_**En base a esto creo que los adultos saben más de lo que quieren decir, también pienso que Yoh oculta algunas cosas aun así Anna confía en su criterio y por supuesto no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener el favor del "Rey Shaman" a conciencia de lo que representa el poder de Hanna después de todo Anna siempre ha sido consciente de su propia fuerza como la de sus más allegados, siendo desde un inició una persona de carácter que no dejaba que las emociones le trastocaran después de todo lo que vivió y aprendió de Yoh, algo que me gusta y respeto del personaje.**_

_**Para finalizar, aclaro qué, la historia como tal seria en un principio un beso entre Yoh y Anna, pero el dialogo fluyo en base a mis teorías, y salio así, siendo Hao quien es no se resistiría en "joder" solo un poco por diversión.**_

_**Como últimas palabras se les da las gracias por los votos, comentarios y tiempo que se tomaron para leerme, espero que con el regreso de esta nueva entrega de Súper Star el fandom de Shaman King reviva, se despide Little Kuriboh, se les ama.**_


End file.
